You Said Screeeh, I Said Screeew
You Said Screeeh, I Said Screeew is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. Plot Blizzard is seen sitting on a chair at a pizza restaurant, where Silvering is working. Silvering gives him a plate of pizza macaroni and cheese and he eats it, however, no matter how many pizzas Blizzard eat, he is still hungry. Then Bonny enters the restaurant and orders a pizza. Blizzard looks on her and his saliva flows from his mouth, seeing a fried beaver meat with wings. Bonny eats the pizza until sees he is jumping on her, she then fall and run away while Blizzard is chasing her from back. Silvering sees this, just shrugging off and go back to his work. Bonny still being chased by the demon, Blizzard suddenly gets tired. He is then using his dark magic, which cause an earthquake. Handy, who is driving a car, see a giant crack on the road. He tries to move the steering wheel, but failed, in result his car fall into a giant crack and exploded, which killing Handy. Back to Blizzard, where he uses his dark magic again, this time is purple-colored geysers coming out from grounds. Bonny's wings then becomes black and unable to flight, so she run. The hot water then falls into Toothy's garden. One of the flowers begin acting strange, when Toothy watering it, the flower then begin mutated and eating Toothy alive. Blizzard uses his last dark magic, which cause a huge chaos to the town. Lucy, who just come out from candies store, seeing the chaos and going inside the store. The half of town is destroyed, Lucy is survived and celebrating it until gets crushed by giant pieces of town's buildings. Bonny is still alive and coughing, get out from the town but get pierced by a pole, killing her in instant. Blizzard sees her corpse and happy, he then eating her. Flippy, who walk by, seeing Blizzard covered with bloods. He then flips out and turns into Fliqpy. Blizzard sees Fliqpy and flies away, at Toothy's garden, Hoofcloud tries to bring his corpse to Heaven but eventually, Blizzard pushes her to the mutated flower and then she get eaten alive by it. At side of town, Zet gives his daughter a doll and she is very happy, which make Zet smiling. Blizzard passes by him and accidentally grabs Samantha's doll, then he "giving" it back to her. Fliqpy's face gets hit by her doll and destroys it into pieces, which make Samantha crying and Zet is very angry. He then chasing Fliqpy off. Snow Angel just come out from hospital, due her injuries from the town's chaos. She then sees Blizzard and screams, she use her ice power to froze him. He gets frozen and can't moves, Snow Angel quickly runs away as she sees Fliqpy coming. He is laughing evilly and ready to kill Blizzard, however, he gets pepper sprayed and handcuffed by Zet. Zet is still not pleased so he beating Fliqpy up until he died. Silvering flies to frozen Blizzard and drags it away from Zet, who still brutally beating the bear's corpse. The episode ends at Emmy who happily brought Toothy's mutated flower to her garden and gives it a tea, which the flower drinking it. Moral "Enough to make the angels weep." Deaths *Handy died in explosion. *Toothy and Hoofcloud get eaten alive by the mutated flower. *Lucy Clover gets crushed by giant pieces of town's buildings. *Bonny gets pierced by a pole. *Fliqpy gets beaten by Zet brutally. *Blizzard died in frozen. (Debatable, as his eyes still moving while he frozen) Injuries *Bonny and Snow Angel get injured by the chaos of town (though the latter is off-screen). *Fliqpy gets pepper sprayed by Zet. Trivia *This is first mark Blizzard and Silvering debut. **This is also first mark Blizzard's killing and death, although the latter is debatable. *Originally Petunia is going to be in this episode and the one who brought the mutated and Giggles is the one who gardening. These all are changed due reasons. *According to the creator, she is planning to make a HTFF episode but failed, until she finally make this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 110 episodes Category:Debut Episodes